


【诺俊】毒リンゴ

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【诺俊】毒リンゴ

“你必须……保守秘密。”  
单薄的被子被扯上来，带着风盖在他的头上，视线完全被黑暗笼罩了。  
他转过头，和另一个人的呼吸缠绕在一起。被子把他和黄仁俊两个人从世界里隔绝开去，呼吸的热量在狭小憋闷的空间里不断堆积，他开始觉得闷热不堪，呼吸困难。  
他们藏在同一床被窝里，肢体间隔着微薄的空气和暧昧的空间。他独自承受着心脏的快速跳动和周身翻涌蒸腾的燥热，他感觉到被刘海闷着的皮肤在从毛孔里渗出汗水，他几乎要掀开被子逃进空调的冷气里，直到那只手伸了过来，虚搭在他手臂上。  
早就不知道牵过搭过多少次的手，如今却又从熟悉的触感里萌芽出陌生的情愫来。起初只是指尖点在他的小臂上，接着像是下定了决心一样，那只手张开来，用力抓住他的手臂，甚至因为用力太过，痛得他下意识轻轻“啊”了一声。  
抓着他的人大约是紧张得忽略了他的动静，稀薄的空气和加速的心跳迫使对方如同喘息般大口呼吸着，那只手顿了顿，似乎是等待鼓起勇气后，又沿着他的手臂向上摸索，按在他的肩头。  
他有点透不过气了。明明平日里总是被他握在手里、搭着肩膀的手，现在却碰到哪里，就让他身上的燥热烧到哪里。他的手臂一阵阵发痒，像有蚂蚁在他的皮肤下爬，但又像是在他的心上爬。  
黄仁俊依然下意识地用手指紧紧扣着他的肩，轻微的疼痛让他暂时从情欲的热潮中清醒过来。他眨眨眼，勉强看清了黑暗里那张脸的模糊轮廓，感觉到那只手从肩上抬了起来，掌心轻轻贴上他的侧脸。  
微微发凉的，干燥的，小小的。  
他所熟悉的。  
他发着愣想这只手，没留意面前的人只停顿了一下，立刻便毫不犹豫地凑了过来，回过神发觉自己和黄仁俊用鼻尖互相抵着脸，嘴唇上贴着什么软软的东西。  
脑中飞速运转的过程里他的身体大概还是有过片刻的僵硬，被脸贴脸地亲上嘴唇紧张得呼吸也被动暂停，在黑暗里睁大了眼睛，盯着面前黑糊糊的一片，逐渐确认了自己正在和对方接吻的现状。  
他抬起手覆在黄仁俊贴着他侧脸的手背上，轻轻地攥在手里，深吸了一口气，闭上眼，试探性地向前凑了凑，压上那对嘴唇。他能感觉到被他握住的手颤了一下，但刚刚下意识抿起的嘴唇很快就放松下来，微微张开来回应他。他松开那只手，转而向下搭在黄仁俊的腰上，稍短的上衣大概因为刚才的动作缩到了腰间，他的小指恰好碰着裸露在外的肌肤，热量隔着单薄的睡衣映在掌心，又特别地让直接相贴的那枚指尖滚烫地烧起来。  
相贴的嘴唇互相吮吸索取着，肢体也缠到一处。他托着黄仁俊的后腰把人往身前搂近了些，身体相互贴近，黄仁俊的手也抓着他的手臂，膝盖不可避免地撞在一起，他抬起腿放黄仁俊压在另一条腿上，却忽略了亲吻到身体发热时腿间某处也会跟着起反应。他把人抱进怀里正要更深入地进行亲吻，黄仁俊却把他推开，声音里像是压抑着什么，“你……那里硬了。”  
他后知后觉地发现自己正死死夹着黄仁俊的腿不让它抽身，腿间兴奋起来的物事顶着黄仁俊的大腿，稍稍一动磨蹭过去便涌上来一阵令人身体发麻的快感。一时间心里涌出来的不知道是羞耻还是歉意，他感觉到脸上几乎都要烧着了，连忙抬起腿让黄仁俊能把腿收回去。  
但是黄仁俊没动。不仅没动，甚至又伸长手臂揽着他的脖子，再一次亲上来。他意识到中途放弃这样的事是不被允许发生的，便大着胆子探出舌尖，试着去碰柔软的嘴唇，手臂也圈住细瘦的腰抱进怀里。  
胸膛的紧贴和肢体的交缠让他生出一种错觉，错觉他们是相爱的情人，克服了重重阻碍紧紧相拥在一起，现在就要突破肉体的桎梏，让灵魂融为一体。他的手指钻进柔软的发间托着黄仁俊的后脑勺，生怕被反悔一样紧紧抱着怀里的人，对方同样积极地回应他的唇舌，互相磕磕绊绊地咬着嘴唇撞着牙齿，在交缠间漏出情色而响亮的水声，直到两个人都气喘吁吁才停下漫长的亲吻。  
只是错觉终究是假象，像阳光下反射出七彩光芒的肥皂泡，即便躲过了所有碰撞，最后也会在空气中破灭消失。  
他的心脏还在飞快地跳动，他拥抱着另一具躯体的手臂还因为紧张而僵硬，他抵着另一个同样喘着气的人的额头，隐秘沉重的心事就在唇边齿间。他慢慢做了个深呼吸，撑起身体压到转身变成平躺着的人身上。  
他低下头再次亲吻了那双嘴唇，再埋在颈侧试着去吻埋着动脉的皮肉。人大约本质永远是一头野兽，就算经过数千年的文明进化，也会在闻到柔软诱人的皮肉香时被激起兽性，他克制着不要留下痕迹，急促的喘息听起来像他急迫而又无处发泄的欲望。他伸手拉起黄仁俊睡衣下摆，手掌贴上腰侧时黄仁俊明显颤抖了一下，他偏过头去舔弄因为不安而上下滚动的喉结，手掌滑进上衣里摸着瘦削的脊背，又贴着胸口捻着已经变硬的乳头。他抱着微微发抖的身体，在各处抚摸游走，试图让另一个人也投入这场荒唐的情事里，他低下头亲吻领口漏出来的锁骨时被拉住手腕，那个似乎被染上了情欲色彩的声音低低地说够了，直接做吧。  
他跪在床上，趴在黄仁俊身上微微弓起身体，从被子的旁侧缝隙里漏进来些许凉风。配合着脱下黄仁俊的裤子后，他把两条纤细的腿拉开放到身体两侧，打开的膝盖顶在赤裸的大腿根上，无意间让身下的人被动地作出令人羞耻的姿势。  
如果开着灯的话，他就可以看清楚现在被他揉弄得乱糟糟的那个人，只有他看得到的——至少现在是。他闭上眼用鼻尖巡视暂时属于他的这片领地，推高睡衣在起伏的胸膛落下湿漉漉的吻时，用掌心来回摩挲这具身体，在脑海中还原这幅画面。他把那根还软软趴着的阴茎握在手里时想起那张脸，他仔仔细细触摸着感知它，于是那张脸在他脑海里和手中的触感联系起来。他把柔软的、小小的乳头含在唇间，用舌尖逗弄它，感觉它逐渐充血挺起，忽然发觉手里的阴茎涨硬了些，抵着他的手心。他抬起头想看黄仁俊的表情，却只能看到黑暗里模糊的轮廓。  
他松开手，整个人向后退去钻进被子里，两只手分别压在大腿内侧，低下头，张开嘴把勃起的阴茎含进嘴里。  
被他压着的双腿猛地打了个颤，紧接着便是慌乱的双手伸下来胡乱摸索，用力推着他的头顶急切地要他吐出去。他顶着推力又用舌头折磨已经渗出精液的顶端，那双手便虚弱下来，揪着他的头发哀求他停下来。他压着想要合拢的双腿埋下头去，尽量让它顶进喉咙里，再抬头让它退出来，尝试着吮吸它时，嘴里被射进了粘稠带着腥味的液体。  
那双腿无力地垂了下去。  
他重新覆上黄仁俊的身体，亲吻平坦柔软的腹部和单薄的胸膛，在打开的双腿间跪坐着，勃起的阴茎顶着黄仁俊的会阴。一阵窸窣的声响过后，他的手里被塞了一管东西。  
他会意地打开盖子，扯下了裤子把有些发硬的阴茎露出来，用它涂在手上和阴茎上，又挤了些在黄仁俊下身，温柔地亲了亲不发一语的人，“放松。”  
他托着一边的膝弯抬高黄仁俊的臀部，用涂满润滑的指尖抵着那处入口。那里很热。他深吸了一口气，小心翼翼地将指尖戳进湿淋淋的穴口。入口很紧，里面很热。他慢慢用手指挤进柔软的内里，一边安抚着黄仁俊的紧张，一边试探着在里面动了动手指，才发觉自己已经把整根手指都塞了进去。抽出来时整根手指都变得湿漉漉的，他再试着增加了一根手指，感觉到入口更加紧得难以通过，内里的软肉却在适应他的变化。刚开始他只塞进了一个指节，模仿着交合时的动作在入口反复进出后逐渐增加到两节、三节。他把湿漉漉的手指抽出来，握着勃起的阴茎顶在微微张合着的穴口。  
龟头抵着的是黄仁俊被润滑液和他的手指搞得一塌糊涂的会阴，他反倒紧张起来，像刚跑完长跑一样大喘气。  
他不知道现在身下的人是什么表情。是哭，是笑，是期待，还是后悔？  
他俯下身，抱住黄仁俊，把头埋在颈侧。  
“仁俊。”  
一只手搭在他的肩上。没有回答。  
他把怀抱收紧。他几乎能听到两颗心脏不同频率的跳动。  
另一只手搂上他的脖子，拇指一下一下地摩擦着后颈。  
他弯起腰，抱着黄仁俊的双腿把人抬高起来，一只手握着阴茎，顶在柔软的入口，屏气慢慢把自己塞进去。  
起初他们都痛得几乎要放弃。他被夹得进退两难，手腕被黄仁俊死死抓着，痛得像是要骨折了。他停下来爱抚紧绷的身体，引导着身下的人放松，再掐着腿根一下子捅进去大半。  
他感觉到黄仁俊痛得在发抖，隐隐约约还听得见被压抑着的呜咽。黄仁俊明天也许走不了路了。他想着，把阴茎抽出来些。等听到黄仁俊清晰的急促的呼吸时，又再猛地顶进去。他仰着头纾解埋在热而柔软的内里的快感，听见寂静夜里突兀地被掐断的一声呻吟，和布料被揪起再揉成一团的细碎声响。  
随后交合逐渐变得顺利，他抱着黄仁俊的腰，感受着每次顶撞时同步的反应，在找到敏感点后刻意地戳弄那个位置，在身下人因为情欲颤抖时俯身索取亲吻，把动情的呻吟尽数吞下的同时，一双手臂攀上他的背，他抱紧黄仁俊，自然而然地四肢交缠。  
在夹着他的内里开始兴奋地收缩时他突然起身，抽出阴茎，把慌张地抓住他的手的人翻过身，双手握着腰，再一次插进黄仁俊身体里。  
“唔！”  
他猜着黄仁俊也许正咬着自己的手来压抑呻吟，于是他更加深更加用力地顶进去，里面的软肉拼命地绞紧他，他俯身抱着瘦弱的腰身，一只手探下去，握着那根快要射出来的阴茎，摁住了顶端。  
“好喜欢你。”  
宿舍的床榻几乎要撑不住激烈的交合，随着顶撞发出尖厉的惨叫，他紧紧抱着被他撞得摇摇晃晃的人，大脑里剩下的唯一念头都集中在操着黄仁俊的阴茎上。  
临射精前他急忙松了手把阴茎抽出来，精液全都射在被他托着高高撅起的屁股上，又湿又黏，房间里几乎全都是精液的腥味。  
他匆匆忙忙抽出来一大把纸巾去擦黄仁俊的屁股和大腿，想把人抱起来去洗一下澡时被推开了，“你回去吧。”  
羞耻感突然间铺天盖地地落下来，他像做了偷鸡摸狗的事一样慌慌张张地穿好衣服，疲软的阴茎上还沾着润滑液和精液，蹭得内裤里也一片粘腻。他像怀揣着罪证一样惶恐不安，看着床上重新盖上被子的人，却不知道该说什么好，只是灰溜溜地逃走。  
第二天起床后，他还是像往常一样漱洗准备，恍惚间，像是几小时前只是做了个梦。  
“早上好。”  
他听到黄仁俊带着倦意的声音。  
于是他看见那只手上，残留着的浅浅的牙印。

—END—


End file.
